Una pareja muy especial
by Paulit
Summary: El cumple! Muchas sorpresas esperandolos!. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Una pareja medio extraña 

**Capitulo 1**

**Por: Paulis**

Harry estaba acostado boca arriba sobre su cama, con la vista fija en el techo, preguntándose porqué diablos lo había permitido, porque no hizo nada para impedirlo, sólo tenía que correr el velo y allí estaría él, tirado en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...

La imagen de Bellatrix Black disparando un rayo verde sobre el pecho de Sirius se le repetía constantemente en su cabeza, la Profecía rompiéndose, el beso con Cho, los thestrals volando sobre Hogwarts, y luego la enorme sonrisa de Luna, Luna diciéndole que ella también veía a esos horrendos monstruos, Luna en el ED, Luna, Luna, Luna...

Se despertó sobresaltado y sorprendido a la vez. ¿Porqué estaba Luna en sus sueños? Quizá no era Luna, su rostro en el sueño no estaba muy claro, pero sin embargo...

Harry sacudió tan fuerte su cabeza que se hizo daño en el cuello, debía alejar esos pensamientos.

No sabía muy bien la hora, pero debían ser las ocho de la noche. Dentro de dos días iba a ser su cumpleaños, y no lo esperaba muy animado.

Sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido del todo divertidos en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, había recibido un regalo de sus tíos únicamente una sola vez, cuando le regalaron una percha y unas medias usadas, pero al menos contaba con que sus amigos le escribieran. Los extrañaba mucho. Si no fuera porque Dumbledore le había dicho que no se moviera del número cuatro de Privet Drive ya se habría marchado.

 -¡¡Ven a poner la mesa que ya vamos a cenar!! -La voz de tía Petunia resonó por todo el pasillo.

Harry estaba por bajar cuando el picoteo de una lechuza lo hizo detenerse. Abrió la ventana, e inmediatamente una gran lechuza color escarlata le dejó una carta sobre sus piernas y salió volando en la fría noche de Little Whinging.

Miró el sobre, del mismo color que la lechuza, que decía:

_Sr. Harry Potter_

_Cuarto más pequeño_

_Número cuatro de Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Abrió el sobre, adonde habían tres pergaminos distintos, tomó el primero muy emocionadamente y  lo desenrolló:

_Sr Harry Potter:_

_Le recordamos que las clases comienzan el 1° de semptiembre, deberá estar en King's Cross a las once en punto (¿Es a esa hora?) para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 y 3/4._

_Cordialmente,_

_                        Minerva McGonagall_

Harry desenrolló el segundo pergamino, que era el de los libros que necesitaba este año:

_El poder de la adivinación, _de Thrismer Korkof

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos nivel 6, _de Newt Scammander

_Pociones, nivel avanzado, _de Severus Snape

Harry se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. ¿Snape había escrito un libro de Pociones? Se imaginaba lo que diría ese libro y con sólo pensarlo sonaba gracioso. "Este libro es para que aprendan, y los que quieren aprender ya pueden dejar de leer... Es muy importante llenar esas cabezas con otra cosa que no sean pelusas".

En el tercer pergamino Harry pudo reconocer la letra de Dumbledore. Era una carta muy breve y estaba muy claro que la había escrito de manera que si interceptaban la carta no pudieran comprender lo que decía.

_Querido Harry:_

_Necesito que vengas una semana antes a Hogwarts por la cuestión de tus adivinanzas mientras te abres de mente._

_Dentro de unos días van a ir unos amigos míos que no te voy a nombrar a buscarte, asique ten tu baúl preparado._

_También aprovecho para desearte un feliz cumpleaños._

_Barbudo_

A Harry le causó mucha gracia cómo Dumbledore se ponía de apodo a él mismo. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener las ganas de saltar por la habitación y gritar muy fuerte.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Silencio!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó tío Vernon furioso.

No lo podía creer, ¡¡iba a pasar su cumpleaños en Hogwarts!! Eso era más de lo que esperaba.

Los días que siguieron en la casa de los Dursley no fueron tan malos, aunque tampoco fueron tantos.

Un día antes de su cumpleaños Harry preparó su baúl, y decidió que iba a ir a comprar los libros después de haber ido a Hogwarts.

La noche de ese día sorprendió con unos fuertes truenos y una tormenta que helaba hasta las uñas  de los pies.

Los Dursley ya estaban durmiendo, y Harry estaba por irse a dormir cuando escuchó unas voces bajo su cama. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto que casi se desmaya del susto.

Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks estaban bajo su cama susurrando entre ellos, y se llevaron un buen susto al ver a Harry.

 -¡Hola Harry! ¿Ya estás listo? Estamos muy apurados, llegamos tarde, toma tu escoba, tu baúl, la jaula, un abrigo y ven abajo de la cama. -Tonk dijo todo eso muy rápido, pero Harry casi ni le prestó atención, estaba muy concentrado mirando el nuevo aspecto de ella.

Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo muy alta, estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro y una remera también de cuero, y tenía un aro en la nariz.

 -Sí, sí, ya voy -respondió Harry perdidamente.

 -Fantástico -Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

Harry tomó rápidamente un suéter que le había hecho la madre de Ron, aunque ya le quedaba chico, y la jaula de Hedwig. Al último arrastró el baúl hasta abajo de su cama, y finalmente arrastrándose rápidamente, se metió en el oscuro y muy pequeño hueco de debajo de su cama.

 - ¿Listo? -Preguntó Moody. - Sólo toma mi mano y no te separes. A la cuenta de tres.

Al contar tres, Harry sintió como si lo hubieran obligado a dar 55 vueltas de carnero sin parar, y luego girar 40 veces.

Abrió los ojos muy mareado, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Tonks y Moody a su lado. Lupin había aterrizado más lejos.

 -Muy bien Harry, como la otra vez vamos a ir en escoba, pero esta vez con un poco de guardia -dijo Moody. -Ya pueden visibilizarse chicos.

Harry estaba esperando cuatro o cinco guardias del tamaño de Dudley siendo mayor, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

No los pudo contar muy bien, pero estaba seguro de que llegabana cincuenta las personas que habían aparecido a su lado. Todos miraban a Harry y llevaban su varita en una mano y su escoba en la otra.

 -Vamos a ir Tonks, Harry, Lupin y yo en fila -dijo Moddy rápidamente. -Los otros van a ir, arriba, abajo y al lado de Harry. Cuando cuente tres levantamos vuelo ¿de acuerdo?

Harry pateó el suelo, y de inmediato se sintió muy vivo. Por fin volvía a volar. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore le había devuelto su escoba en perfecto estado.

Las casas se fueron haciendo cada vez más chicas, y Harry estaba muy emocionado. Volvía a Hogwarts...

**_Continuara..._******

**Holas! Les cuento una cosa, mi amiga Paula tuvo unos pequeños problemitas para publicar la historia, así que me la mandó a mi para que la publique, no se olviden de dejar los preciados**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Si quieren que Paulis continúe su historia, aquí los dejo, a Paulis la conoceran en el prox. Cap.**

**L.K.M**

**Miles**


	2. Un nuevo noviazgo

Holas!!! Nuevamente, les digo que mi amiga Pau tuvo problemas con el sitio y que no pudo subir la historia así que aquí estoy yo, de nuevo con la historia que mi amiga escribe, no se preocupen, ya la conocerán... 

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver aparecer por fin las magníficas torres de Hogwarts llenas de luces.   
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban volando, pero era la primera vez que sentía ganas de bajarse de su escoba.   
- ¡¡Vamos a aterrizar cerca del sauce boxeador!! -la voz de Lupin sonaba distante y muy suave.   
Aterrizaron tan cerca del sauce que apenas posó su escoba sobre el suelo, Harry bajó y se alejó.   
Los guardias lo ayudaron a desatar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig de la escoba, y luego se fueron volando otra vez.   
Los cuatro caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble que se abrió con un chirrido. Dumbledore estaba ahí parado, con los brazos extendidos, y parecía más viejo que nunca, vestía una túnica azul con grandes estrellas que lo hacía ver muy alto. Los recibió con una sonrisa y los hizo pasar.   
- ¡¡Bienvenidos!! -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-. Harry, seas bienvenido.   
- Gracias Albus, estamos muertos de frío -contestó Tonks.   
- Harry, quiero informarte anticipadamente que desde ahora Tonks va a ser tu nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.   
Eso era increíble. Casi ni conocía a Tonks, pero parecía muy buena persona, y ahora iba a saber cómo era como profesora. Harry pensó que Hermione y Ginny se iban a poner muy contentas, le hubiera gustado viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts con ellas, con su amigo Ron, con Luna...   
- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo se van a enterar mis amigos de que no voy a viajar con ellos en el expreso de Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry, que recién se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.   
- No hace falta avisarles nada -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara y de complicidad.   
- ¿Porqu...   
- ¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!, ¡¡Qué gusto me da verte!!   
El chico no alcanzó a ver quién era el que le había hablado, cuando alguien se le abalanzó para abrazarlo. Era Hermione. Detrás de ella estaban Ron, Ginny y, sorprendentemente, los mellizos Fred y George Weasley.   
- No sabes cómo te extrañábamos. Todo estaba muy raro sin ti. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte. Es increíble tener todo Hogwarts para nosotros solos. ¡¡Puedo sacar lo que quiera cuando quiera de la biblioteca!! Ahora estoy leyendo un libro fantástico, se llama "el poder de la magia", tienes que leerlo, encontré una manera de realizar un hechizo para leer la mente de los otros, realmente es muy difícil, pero...   
- ¡Hermione! ¡¡Acaba de llegar!! ¡no lo agobies! -le dijo Ron a ella, la tomó de la mano y la separó con suavidad del cuerpo de Harry.   
- Es verdad, lo siento Harry -se diculpó la muchacha.   
- Bienvenido Harry -le dijo Ron.   
- Gracias amigo -contestó Harry muy sonriente.   
- ¡Hola Harry! -contestó muy animada Ginny.   
- Hola, Ginny.   
- ¿Cómo pasaste tu verano Harry? -le dijo George sonriente.   
- El nuestro estuvo fantástico -terminó Fred.   
- Bien, bien pero...   
- Dumbledore nos pidió que volviéramos, es nuestro último año y no quería que abandonáramos el colegio a tan poco tiempo de terminarlo -lo interrumpió George.   
- Bueno, bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de charlar, ahora vengan que ya vamos a cenar todos juntos -dijo Dumbledore.   
Harry estaba muy contento, estaba en Hogwarts antes que todos los demás, los Weasley estaban con él, y también Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody y Tonks también, sólo faltaba alguien, y Harry no veía la hora de que llegara, no sabía porqué la esperaba tan impacientemente, pero lo único que quería era verla, con su sonrisa, su miraba distraída, y un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" en la mano.   
Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, y Harry lo encontró muy cambiado. En lugar de las cuatro mesas que representaban a las diferentes casas, había una sola mesa muy larga, en el centro del salón, con varias personas ya sentadas.   
La profesora McGonagall le sonreía, también estaba la profesora Sprout, Trelawney, Sinistra, Flitwick, otros a los que Harry no conocía, y para su desgracia, Snape.   
Harry saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó a un costado, al lado de Fred y Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Ron y cuando éste se sentó le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Harry estaba por preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero decidió hacerlo en otro momento más adecuado.   
La cena estaba muy rica, y al terminar, Harry se sintió muy cansado para decir algo. Espero pacientemente a que todos terminaran y por fin subió a la sala Común con sus amigos.   
- ¿Contraseña? -preguntó la dama gorda cuando ellos llegaron   
- ¿para qué quiéres saber la contraseña si solo estamos nosotros? -pregutó Harry.   
- Por precaución -contestó la dama gorda tajantemente.   
- mujer hartante -murmuró Harry en voz baja.   
- ¿Cómo lo sabías? -le preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida.   
El retrato se abrió y dejó un espacio libre para que pasaran. A Harry le causó gracia saber cuál era la contraseña.   
La sala Común parecía muy acogedora. Un gran fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, y habían muchos sillones muy mullidos que invitaban a sentarse ahí mismo a dormir.   
- Nosotros no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que trabajar en los surtidos saltaclases -dijeron Fred y George rápidamente, y con un chasquido desaparecieron.   
- Yo estoy muy cansada asique mejor me voy a dormir -dijo Ginny, y se fue bostezando.   
- Antes que nada, tenemos algo muy importante para decirte Harry -dijo Hermione, e intercambió una mirada con Ron, mitad de complicidad y mitad cariño.   
- Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, eh? Están muy raros. -les dijo Harry sonriente.   
- De eso te queremos hablar -dijo Ron. Estaba muy rojo, y Harry habría podido sentir el calor que salía de sus orejas.   
Hermione continuó:   
- Harry... Ron y yo queremos decirte que... dosotros nos... digo, nosotros dos...   
- Lo siento, me olvidé mi abrigo -interrumpió Ginny tímidamente-. Ya me iba.   
Hermione esperó a que Ginny se fuera para continuar.   
-Como te decía, Ron y yo, estamos, queremos, somos...   
- ¿Quéee? Ya díganme -Dijo Harry impaciente.   
- Que somos novios -dijo Ron muy rápidamente. Su cara antes roja era ahora de un color escarlata.   
- ¡Por favor! -les dijo Harry sonriente -. ¿Se creen que les voy a creer eso de que son novios?   
- Es la verdad, Harry, hace una semana que estamos en Hogwarts, y eso nos sirvió para darnos cuenta... bueno... de lo que sentíamos -terminó Hermione muy seria y también roja.   
Harry no sabía qué creer, por un lado ellos lo decían muy seriamente, y no había motivos por los que sea mentira. Pero por otro lado, ¿Hermione y Ron novios? Era algo imposible, ¡¡estaban todo el tiempo peleándose!!   
- Está bien -concluyó Harry-. Les creo, pero, ¡¿porqué demonios no me dijeron antes?!   
- Bueno, no considerábamos apropiado decirtelo por carta, pensamos que era mejor personalmente -le dijo Hermione a modo me disculpa.   
- Yyy... ¿Ya se besaron? -les dijo Harry con una sornisa en el rostro.   
- Bueno... -dijo Hermione.   
- Yo ya tengo sueño y me voy a dormir, adiós -dijo Ron levantándose rápidamente del sillón.   
- Sí, sí, creo que, yo también me voy -siguió Hermione.   
Harry se quedó allí, sonriente. ¿Era verdad eso del noviazgo? Sólo quedaba preguntarle a Ginny o a los mellizos, pero Harry creyó que era mejor hacerlo al otro día. Subió por la escalera de caracol hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, y ahí encontró su linda cama adoselada, calentita y mullida, lista para acostarse, con su baúl al lado. El dormitorio se veía muy raro sin los baúles ni pósters en las camas de Neville, Dean y Seamus.   
Harry se quitó la túnica y se puso el pijama, Ron ya estaba acostado y Harry habría jurado que se estaba haciendo el dormido. Él también se acostó pensando en ese "noviazgo" de Ron y Hermione, y se imaginaba a él diciéndole a ellos dos que estaba de novio con, con, ¿porqué se imaginaba a él de novio con Luna? No entendía porqué estaba pensando en Luna, no podía ser, él estaba enamorado de Cho, o al menos eso creía, con esos pensamientos se le fueron cerrando los ojos, hasta que por fin se durmió, increíblemente feliz de estar de nuevo en su casa, con sus viejos amigos y Dumbledore.

**Ah! Me falto pedirles algo...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**Byes**

**L.K.M**

**Miles**

**P/D: No se olviden de leer mis fics de Inuyasha, en Fanfiction(con el Pen Name Miles) a paus no le gusta inu, pero como a mi si, aprovecho para hacerme propaganda, Jeje ^_^******


	3. El Cumple!

**Esta vez les escribe la autora, y les digo que van a haber sorpresas. Es el cumpleaños de Harry, y él recibirá dos regalos muy especiales...**

Los días que siguieron fueron fríos en Hogwarts, pero fabulosos. Era increíble tener todo el castillo para ellos, podían ir adonde querían cuando querían sin que Filch los molestara. Fueron a conocer la sala común de Slytherin, adonde había un cuadro de un viejo señor en una taberna con una pistola, y cuando los niños llegaron les preguntó de mala gana:   
- ¿contraseña?   
- No, no la sabemos, no somos de Slytherin -dijo Harry   
- Entonces fuera, ustedes no pertenecen a este lugar -refunfuñó el retrato.   
El día del cumpleaños de Harry, él sentía una euforia que nunca había sentido antes por la llegada de ese día. Apenas se despertó, vio a los pies de su cama una pila muy alta de regalos, como no podía esperar, se sentó sobre su cama a abrirlos muy feliz.   
El primero era de Ron, una caja gigante de chocolates que Harry nunca había visto, y supuso que se los habría comprado algún día en Hogsmeade. El otro regalo era muy grande, y era de Hermione, estaba envuelto en un papel muy feo, lleno de elfos sonrientes que se movían de un lado a otro del envoltorio. Harry lo desenvolvió, y resultó ser un elfo doméstico que le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo diciendo: "eres especial, feliz cumpleaños". A la carta del otro regalo Harry le reconoció la letra de Hagrid, la abrió y decía:   
  
Harry:   
Esto es para ti. Espero que te guste ya que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo.   
¡Feliz cumpleaños!   
Hagrid.   
  
Harry desenvolvió el regalo, y se sorprendió al ver un aparato muy raro, parecía un tomate, con dos especie de antenas que le salían de la parte superior, y un espejo en un costado. Junto al objeto había un papel que decía:   
  
Detector de ocultamiento:   
Este aparato permite reconocer con sus antenas lugares en los que se esconden objetos, personas o cualquier otra cosa.   
No exponer al calor ni al frío extremo. No dejar en lugares muy sucios ni cerca de pociones.   
  
El otro regalo era de Dobby, el elfo doméstico, con una carta que decía: "Te deseo un cumpleaños harryfeliz". El regalo era otro par de medias, una de ellas era azul con un león similar al de Gryffindor, y la otra era amarilla con unas letras mal tejidas que decían "Harry Potter".   
Bajo el regalo de Dobby había una carta sin regalo que decía:   
  
El regalo te lo doy personalmente.   
Dumbledore.   
  
El último regalo, y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al leer el remitente, era de Luna. Era un libro llamado "El niño que sobrevivi" y un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.   
Harry abrió la carta de ella muy nervioso y la leyó rápidamente:   
  
Harry:   
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eres una persona muy especial para mi, no puedo decirtelo por carta asique cuando llegue a Hogwarts hablaremos.   
Nunca te olvidaré.   
Luna   
  
Harry estaba tan feliz por lo que acababa de leer que se puso a saltar por toda la habitación y a gritar "¡¡Sí, sí, sí!!   
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Ron que acababa de entrar a la habitación.   
- Ejem, ejem, nada, nada! ¿Porqué? -dijo Harry cesando inmediatamente con los saltos y gritos haciéndose el disimulado.   
- Vamos Harry, te acabo de ver saltando y gritando como un loco!   
- No sé de qué me estás hablando Ron, ejem, ejem -dijo Harry sin mirar a los ojos a Ron.   
- Si no me cuentas me enojaré contigo -dijo Ron amenazadoramente.   
- Mmmm.. Está bien, pero promete no burlarte.   
- Lo prometo   
- Bueno, bueno, ejem, ejem, creo que... que... que me gusta Luna. Ahora ríete si quieres -dijo Harry.   
- ¿¿¿¿De verdad????, No, no me voy a reir, pero..., no sé, es muy raro. ¿Luna? ¿A ti no te gustaba Cho? -le dijo Ron muy desconcertado.   
- Sí, sí, me gustaba, pero ahora no sé, estoy confundido -contestó Harry.   
- Bueno, pero, ¿porqué saltabas? -preguntó Ron   
- Bueno, porqueee, Luna me escribió una carta que decía que era muy especial para ella y que me tenía que decir algo cuando llegara a Hogwarts -dijo Harry lo más rápido que pudo. Comenzó a sentir el calor que salía de su cara, asique intentó relajarse.   
- ¡¡Vaya!! Es fantástico! -le dijo Ron.   
- Niños, ya está el almuerzo -dijo Tonks mientras entraba en la habitación y los interrumpía.   
- Está bien, ya vamos -dijo Harry con la excusa perfecta para dejar de hablar de Luna.   
A la tarde, Dumbledore lo llevó hasta su despacho y le dijo:   
- Bueno, este es mi regalo -le dijo Dumbledore sin preámbulos.   
Le dio un sobre que no era más que una carta, estaba muy sucia y vieja, parecía de hacía unos 13 años.   
- Tu padre y tu madre la escribieron cuando Lily estaba embarazada. Tenían miedo por sus vidas, y sabían que algo malo podría pasar perteneciendo a la Orden del Fénix, asique la escribieron y me pidieron que te la diera si a ellos les pasaba algo. Toma -dijo Dumbledore muy serio.   
Harry desenvolvió la carta con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca.   
  
Harry:   
Sabemos que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque hemos muerto, pero confiamos en que tú sepas que nosotros estamos contigo, viendo todo lo que haces y apoyándote incondicionalmente.   
Tu padrino Sirius es el encargado de cuidarte, y él se va a convertir en un padre para ti, asique sabemos que estás en buenas manos con Sirius y Dumbledore.   
Tu padre y yo queremos decirte que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo. Nunca te olvidaremos y esperamos que tú tampoco.   
Te amamos, hijito.   
Papá y mamá.   
  
Las lágrimas caían una tras otra por las mejillas de Harry, pero él no se molestó en secarse o en disimular. No le importaba lo que pudiera pensar Dumbledore, sólo necesitaba llorar.   
Corrió hacia Dumbledore y lo abrazó muy fuerte, llorando fuertemente, mientras el director le devolvía el abrazo y le decía:   
  
-Llora si quieres hijo, pero sé fuerte y sigue adelante.   
  
- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore -dijo Harry soltando por fin a Dumbledore y secándose el rostro.   
Salió del despacho y fue rápidamente hacia su habitación. Harry estuvo todo el día y la noche llorando y pensando en esa carta, ni siquiera fue a cenar.   
  
Despertó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero se sentía muy bien, esa carta le habían dado fuerza para seguir adelante y luchar contra lo que sea, incluso Voldemort.   
Se levantó, se cambió y salió de la habitación. Apenas cruzó por el retrato de la dama gorda, alguien se le abalanzó tal como había hecho Hermione, y le dijo:   
  
-¡¡Harry!! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. Te extrañé mucho. Dumbledore me dijo que viniera, que estaba invitada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡No lo puedo creer! Necesito hablar contigo Harry.   
Cuando se recuperó del abrazo, pudo ver quién era la persona que lo había abrazado, y al hacerlo su corazón se retorció y dio un vuelco.   
Era Luna.

**Holas! Miles les habla de nuevo, espero que en el prox. Cap. Pau hable un poco m****ás y le voy a decir que empieze a contestar reviews.**

**Byes**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
